


Последствия причин

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попробовать «нового» Стива хочется ужасно, отыграться всласть за все разы, когда приходилось сдерживаться. Желание отдает горечью, выматывает, истязает, бродит в крови, не находя выхода. Секс помог бы снять стресс, вытрахать из себя темное, паскудное, гложущее ощущение пустоты, нажраться удовольствием, как не получается нажраться выпивкой. И вот же Стив рядом – но чужой совсем, отстраненный, Баки никак пробиться не может, ему не позволяют, не дают ни шанса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия причин

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Второй Мировой войны

Баки сомневается, что это происходит на самом деле. С ним, с ними. 

В голове мутно, противоречиво. Нос забит гарью и едкой, удушливой химией, сквозь которые пробивается запах ночного леса – пьянящий, слабый, неверный. Кажется, стоит лишь шелохнуться, и кожу окатит холодом лабораторного стола, сладкий обман раскроется, расколется, обнажит уродливую, жестокую действительность. Под ладонью мерещится земля и прелые листья. Баки концентрируется, мнет их между пальцев, но все еще не верит.

Прямо напротив, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, сидит Стив, негромко барабаня костяшками по щиту. Баки вслушивается в ритм, улавливает популярный мотив. 

Стив. 

Выше, массивней.

Непривычный, невозможный, но обманчиво настоящий. Такой знакомый и такой другой, словно гость из более правильной, справедливой реальности. 

Во время марш-броска Стив что-то объяснял сбивчиво, но Баки плохо воспринимал информацию. Лишь сейчас он запоздало изучает внешность лучшего друга, щурится слепо, силится разобрать, что преобразилось. Самому Баки жарко, душно, тревожно, он рукава закатывает, ворот рубашки расстегивает, жетоны теребит; Стив же наглухо запахнут, прячется под слоями одежды. Темнота с ним в сговоре – скрадывает очертания, утаивает нюансы.

Почему-то Баки отчетливей видит не изменения, а то, что осталось прежним. 

Ресницы девчачьи, взгляд открытый и пронзительный, губы яркие, четко очерченные. Хочется коснуться, увериться в материальности. 

– Привал скоро закончится, – негромко сообщает Стив. Голос – тот же. Низкий, властный. Родной до дрожи. Баки ведется на тембр, на почудившееся приглашение.

Наклоняется ближе, чтобы поцеловать, почувствовать, поверить.

Он не успевает ни закончить движение, ни отследить чужой рывок. Стив вдруг на ногах оказывается, создает дистанцию. Впервые за всю жизнь – отвергает. И вот это – немыслимо, нестерпимо.

– Стив?

Баки не знает, как спросить, что не так? Он же не предлагает прямо здесь заняться сексом, но один поцелуй украдкой – почему нет? Может, время и место не годятся совершенно, но ведь хочется, черт возьми, до одури. Убедиться, что Стив жив, и он сам – тоже. Оба еще дышат, чудо же, куда там магическим сывороткам.

Потревожено шуршит листва, заставляя мгновенно подобраться. Надо спешить, двигаться вперед, выгрызать зубами возможность быть на этом свете. 

Картинка перед глазами Баки плывет, рябит помехами. В ушах шумит, конечности норовят подломиться, и все, что помогает шагать – собственное упрямство и Стив рядом. Баки находит оправдания его странной реакции, глушит шепоток беспокойства. Здесь не Бруклин, конечно. Тень подозрения – не просто общественное порицание. Трибунал. Баки не хочет подставлять Стива.

Ничего плохого между ними не произошло. Надо только повременить. Стив сам подойдет.

 

Стив не подходит.

Баки ждет. Уже несколько дней. Но с каждым несделанным шагом, неиспользованным случаем, беспокойство скребется настойчивей, надрывней. 

Все, что остается – смотреть. Смиряться, привыкать, любоваться. 

Слюной захлебываться, представляя обретенную Стивом выносливость. Раньше всегда приходилось осторожничать во время секса, действовать вполсилы, ограничивать себя, одергивать. Из-за многочисленных болезней Стива – капризных, прихотливых, подлых. Из-за кожи тонкой, которая легко расцветала синяками. 

И тут вдруг – полное раздолье. За него можно простить ученым умникам что угодно.

Баки ни черта не смыслит в мужской красоте, но пропорции смотрятся уместней, соразмерней. Наружность Стива по золотому сечению прогнали, вылепили по образу и подобию совершенных античных статуй. Баки не особенно по вкусу.

В который раз форма не соответствует внутреннему содержанию. Слишком дутым, преувеличенным и фальшивым кажется переплетение мускулов. Оно словно с чужого плеча, не сидит никак. Стив неуклюж, будто тело – ненастоящее, часть костюма Капитана Америки, примеренное вместе с дурацким трико. Позавчерашняя лабораторная крыса. Вчерашняя цирковая обезьянка. Не хищник. Здесь такие не выживают. Либо дохнут сразу, либо меняются, переплавляются в накале боя. Стив – герой и хороший лидер, кто же спорит, только сказочный, оторванный от грязи реального мира. Капитан – все еще псевдоним, а не должность. Заготовка, не обточенная кровью, болью, временем. Баки бы порадовался отсутствию печати войны, но там, дома, на который теперь право отвоевать нужно. 

Стив возбуждает не больше и не меньше, чем прежде. Плевать на внешность. И раньше, и сейчас. Дело в другом. В несгибаемом стержне характера, твердолобом упрямстве, принципах, слегка наивных идеалах. Особой привлекательностью Стив в прошлом не отличался, вот только Баки в любом случае не сумел бы оценить. Ведь Стив – парень. Маленькое «вопреки», не переставшее беспокоить, но поблекшее, отошедшее на второй план.

Попробовать «нового» Стива хочется ужасно, отыграться всласть за все разы, когда приходилось сдерживаться. Желание отдает горечью, выматывает, истязает, бродит в крови, не находя выхода. Секс помог бы снять стресс, вытрахать из себя темное, паскудное, гложущее ощущение пустоты, нажраться удовольствием, как не получается нажраться выпивкой. И вот же Стив рядом – но чужой совсем, отстраненный, Баки никак пробиться не может, ему не позволяют, не дают ни шанса. Стив мягко и безукоризненно вежливо держится на расстоянии от старого друга. Старается не оставаться с ним наедине. Не прикасаться. И если вынужден терпеть Баки в зоне личного пространства – напрягается, отгораживается, захлопывается.

И ничего не объясняет. 

Баки все пытается поймать его на жалостливых или брезгливых взглядах.

Было бы забавно. В свое время Стив ему всю душу вынул убежденностью, что они не ровня. Он не говорил вслух, гордость не позволяла. Все мысли выбалтывали зеркала. Баки обращал внимание, как Стив хмурился досадливо, рассматривая свое отражение. Как любовался лицом и телосложением лучшего друга. Метался взглядом между собой и Баки, если они проходили мимо витрины. Сравнивал, соизмерял. Ставил себе мысленное «не годен», недоумевал, почему Баки – обаятельный, популярный парень – соглашался с ним спать. А сам Баки никак не мог – и не может – объяснить вслух.

Теперь они ролями поменялись, и уже Баки оглушает превосходством давнего друга – по рангу, положению, внешности, успешности, здоровью, по всему.

На Стива приятно смотреть. В зеркало – нет. 

Баки все замечает. Болтающуюся на себе одежду, которая прежде натягивалась в плечах. Заострившиеся черты лица. Тени под глазами. Взгляд затравленный.

Оценивает критично, беспристрастно. Не урод, конечно, не калека, ничего непоправимого. Но он не в лучшей форме. Исхудавший, болезненный, на десяток лет постаревший. Его будто с того света вытащили, из преисподней выволокли. Призрак, а не человек.

Сейчас на Стива любая девушка поведется. Он может выбрать кого угодно. И Баки он не выбирает.

Это обидно, горько. Но больно – другое. Ведь Стив наверняка смотрит глубже внешнего, замечает в Баки потерянное, вымотанное, надломленное. Но не пытается подойти, исправить, подхватить. К черту секс, хотя бы как друг. Баки трудно признавать собственную слабину, вот только отрицать не получается – одиночество его гнетет. Стив в зоне досягаемости, но далек и недоступен, словно за холодным стеклом, границу проводит, отрезает от себя.

Впору решить, что между ними никогда ничего не было. Что Баки это выдумал, сочинил красочно, цепляясь, как за последний якорь, за повод выжить.

 

Со Стивом хронология реальности зыбкая, туманом затянутая, изъеденная пробелами выцветших, стершихся событий. Слишком давно, слишком много, слишком часто.

Перед отъездом на фронт они перебирали осколки совместных воспоминаний, тасовали, склеивали. Прощались, будто больше не встретятся. Обещали, что увидятся завтра.

Баки жался к обнаженному, разморенному телу со спины, в волосы зарывался, целовал ласково. Насыщался близостью впрок. Обычно они не нежничали после секса, переключались сразу, проматывали. Но война дышала в затылок, выдувая из головы мысли о будущем, лишая осторожности, открывая заслоны. 

– А с чего все началось? Я уже и не помню, – рассеянно признался Баки.

Стив не стал изображать непонимание. Пальцем на висок надавил, круг вывел, будто запись нужную искал:

– Наверное, когда ты решил, что Монике не понравилось с тобой целоваться, и попросил попрактиковаться на мне.

– Такое было?

– Давно, в детстве, считай. Но ты долго это в памяти держал. 

– Ты-то откуда знаешь?

– Я ведь боялся, что опозорюсь во время своего первого секса. Хватило глупости поделиться опасениями… а ты и заявил, что должен мне за «обучение» оплатить той же услугой. Почти той же.

Чужие слова находили отклик образами, кадрами, диалогами прошлого.

– Да. Вот это я как раз не забыл. Ты тогда вопил про несправедливость, но согласился. И нам понравилось, обоим, но ты сторонился потом, вел себя, будто совершил со мной что-то ужасное.

– Боже, не…

– Но в конце концов, пришел ко мне, – Баки зажмурился, воспроизводя верную картинку четче, детальней. – Губы сжаты в упрямую полоску, в глазах – жертвенность всего мира. И снова это «нельзя, нечестно». Упал ко мне на диван, ноги развел и заявил, что я должен сделать то же самое с тобой. Мол, мы будем квиты, а не вот так, что ты мной эгоистично попользовался, словно девушкой.

Стив не отрицал, не отнекивался, назад всем телом подался, впечатываясь теснее, кожей склеиваясь.

– Было здорово тогда, знаешь? Ты заставил меня понять, что это не унизительно. А потом…

– А потом повод стал не нужен, – с тихой улыбкой перебил Баки. – Когда хорошее настроение. Когда плохое. Когда хочется жить. Когда хочется сдохнуть.

Стив кивнул, потерся щекой о плечо, ластясь. 

Вслух рассуждать о сексе было странно, почти запретно. Едва ли не единственный раз, когда они не избегали этой темы, хоть вскользь обмолвились, что между ними. Будто рисковали, шагали по грани. Ведь если не спрашивать, не говорить, то словно ничего и нет. Было бы проще, если бы и вправду так. Начиналось нелепо, не всерьез уж точно. Как помощь. Отдушина. Но со временем укоренилось, вросло намертво. Куда теперь денешься? Только и остается, что лицемерить, преуменьшать значение, надеяться, что пройдет рано или поздно. Все когда-нибудь проходит.

 

Баки запоздало задумывается о том, что если формула Эрскина излечивает астму, повышенное кровяное давление, проблемы с сердцем и другие недомогания, может, и влечение к своему полу уничтожает напрочь? Это ведь тоже своего рода болезнь, отклонение от нормы.

Баки не выдержит больше заживо гнить в неизвестности. Все кутят, веселятся, а он хлещет горькое пойло, пока его корежит, ломает, выворачивает затхлой обидой. Хочется наорать на Стива, вытрясти, какого черта ему понадобилось спасать Баки, лезть за ним в пекло, из полусмерти вытаскивать… Чтобы потом отречься, вычеркнуть даже как друга?

Стив будто считывает его эмоции, оттаивает, опережает, делает долгожданный шаг вперед. За собой зовет:

– Сам-то как? Готов отправиться за Капитаном Америкой в акулью пасть?

Баки соглашается. Не понимает ничего, шутит неуклюже, но соглашается. Внутри разжимаются тиски злости, впускают в легкие немного кислорода. 

– Ну уж нет. У малыша из Бруклина не хватало ума, чтобы избежать драки. Я пойду за ним.

Весь бар вдруг разом замолкает. Стив отворачивается, смотрит завороженно на вошедшую девушку.

Пегги Картер. 

В лагере Баки постоянно слышит перешептывания о ней и Стиве – завистливые, насмешливые, злобные, одобрительные. Поговаривают, между ними все началось еще до эксперимента Эрскина. Баки импонирует, что в Стиве Пегги польстилась не только на его новую фигуру и капитанские нашивки. Может, в ином мире Баки был бы рад стать свидетелем на их свадьбе, крестным для детей, другом семьи.

Пассия Стива одета в красное платье, от которого под веками пляшут цветные пятна. Ослепительна. Баки сально осматривает, ощупывает, оценивает ее фигуру, подчеркнутую яркой тряпкой. Точеная, стальная, накаленная. Баки взламывает ее, заглядывает внутрь, считывает подноготную, придирчиво изучает помыслы. Пегги будто на заказ сделана, специально под Стива выкроена – боевая подруга, страстная любовница, заботливая мать. Дрянь.

Баки хочется перегнуть ее через ближайший стол, задрать подол и поиметь. Баки хочется свернуть ей шею.

Девушки никогда не были проблемой.

В Бруклине Баки со Стивом обсуждали их, давали друг другу советы, бывало, ходили на двойные свидания. Так уж сложилось, несправедливо, наверное, что оба рождены парнями. Не спрятаться от знания: происходящее между ними априори обречено, не ведет никуда. Не в этой стране, не в этой эпохе, не в этой жизни. Когда-нибудь они женятся, заведут детей и, вероятно, негласная, недружеская грань общения прервется.

Баки не торопился остепениться. Время от времени перебирал девушек, пытаясь разобраться, что ему нужно. Дальше танцев и пары поцелуев доходило значительно реже, чем считал лучший друг. Казалось, несмотря на скудную, неудачливую личную жизнь, именно Стив первым свяжет себя узами брака. В нем было тепло, уют. Баки грелся рядом, как у камина.

Света в Стиве было столько – хоть другим раздавай. А его, идеалиста чертового, заклинило на войне. Баки не понимал, он сам не хотел на фронт совершенно, да только кто ж его спрашивал. Здесь страх, ненависть, жестокость, отчаяние, смерть. Зачем, ради чего Стива тянуло мараться этим дерьмом? За чем он гнался или от чего бежал? Оно того стоило?

– Вижу, ваша отборная команда готовится к операции? – не скрывая иронии, интересуется Пегги.

– Не любите музыку? – спрашивает Баки, лезет, ломится, куда его не просят, где ему отчетливо не рады.

– Люблю, конечно. Возможно, когда все это закончится, я схожу на танцы.

– Ну так чего же мы ждем?

Пегги не обращает на флирт Баки ни малейшего внимания. В этом нет надменности, снобизма. Она выговаривает слова с мягким, бархатным акцентом и не сводит взгляд со Стива. А – он с нее. Никакой пошлости. Просто разговор глаза в глаза. Но от их зрительного контакта электричеством шибает.

– Своего партнера, – отвечает Пегги, зовя, завлекая Стива.

Ее фраза – выстрел навылет. Баки отбрасывает, будто взрывной волной, он ни черта не чувствует почву под ногами.

Стива привлекают девушки. Баки тоже. Они нормальные парни, хотя бы частично, черт разберет, как умудрились вляпаться. Из-за подростковой бестолковости и безрассудности, наверное. Из-за доверия, может. Бруклинские девушки в большинстве своем были смешливые, нежные, глупые, смущенные, податливые. Друг с другом совсем по-другому. Не приходилось ухаживать, пытаться произвести впечатление. Они друзья. Они вели себя как друзья. Лишь иногда наступал момент, когда один тянулся за поцелуем, а второй – отвечал. Без вопросов и колебаний. Без претензий и обязательств.

Так было. Но Стив не дал себя поцеловать там, в лесу. И Баки ощущает неопределенность собственного положения остро, страшно. 

Баки помнит, что лет в двадцать Стив пытался встречаться с Хейли – истеричной, вздорной девчонкой. У них не клеилось, любое недопонимание оборачивалось скандалом. После одной из ссор Стив сам полез к Баки, и тот был рад помочь развеяться, но после не удержался от подколки:

– Хороший парень, а изменяешь своей девушке.

– Если полюблю и получу взаимность, изменять не буду, – серьезно ответил Стив. 

Баки проглотил горечь, травясь ей, словно ядом. Принял высказывание к сведению. А после забыл на долгие годы, подспудно уверенный, что это никогда не произойдет. 

Уверенность в «никогда» теперь шатается, мотается, словно рыбацкая лодка в шторм.

Баки может делить Стива с кем угодно, никаких проблем. Привык, приучил себя не заявлять на него права, не присваивать, даже шепотом, даже мысленно. Хотя сам принадлежал Стиву – молча, тайно, безнадежно. Баки не должен претендовать, связывать, жизнь калечить, судьбу ломать. Но потерять Стива совсем и насовсем – несправедливо. Особенно сейчас.

 

Баки дурачится, совершает изрядно глупые выходки, поет фальшиво, пьяно. Наваливается на Стива, но тот, передернувшись, вынуждает отстраниться. Они выбираются на свежий воздух, бредут прочь от бара, и Стив вьется вокруг, чтобы проконтролировать, поддержать, остановить вовремя. Сегодня объявлен пир во время чумы, все развлекаются напоследок, и только он поневоле ведет себя благоразумно, собранно.

Завидев брошенный дом, Баки ломится туда, не слушая окриков друга, и тому приходится следовать за ним, образумливать. Баки утягивает его вглубь мертвого, пыльного, затхлого. В спальне подходит к окну, плотнее задергивает занавески, перестает раскачиваться, скидывает с себя поддельную пьяную дурь. Оборачивается, смотрит на Стива трезво, цепко, требовательно:

– Я теперь недостаточно хорош для тебя?

– В смысле?

– Секс, Стив. Больше не соответствую?

Стив оглядывается нервно, на мгновение теряя свое железобетонное самообладание. Осознает, что пропал, ловушка захлопнулась, отступать некуда, его на допрос заманили, не выпустят, пока всю правду не выпытают, не вытрясут, не выбьют.

– Как тебе это в голову пришло? 

– Здесь можно достать зеркало, знаешь ли. Да и ты слишком уж откровенно нос воротишь.

– Нет. Конечно, нет, – возражает Стив неуместно ровно, не проясняя ничего, запутывая еще больше.

– Тогда что? Англичанка?

– Мы с ней не вместе. Она мне нравится, это правда. Но мы не занимались сексом. Ни разу.

– Что ж так? – ерничает Баки, чувствуя, как от безэмоционального отчета по форме, его начинает мутить.

– По той же причине, почему и с тобой – нет.

Стив держится поодаль, на безопасной дистанции, и Баки сам надвигается на него, теснит к стене. Выдержка Стива крошится, трещит по швам. Он заводит руки за спину, дышит тяжело, загнанно, будто зверь, зажатый тисками капкана. Раненный, обреченный.

– Это я и пытаюсь выяснить. Почему, черт возьми?

– Из-за сыворотки, – выплевывает Стив. Из тона исчезает осточертевшее равнодушие.

Баки ждет развернутого объяснения, прикусив язык, чтобы не обидеть, не спугнуть, но Стив не спешит заполнить паузу.

– Стив. Ты можешь объяснить нормально, в чем проблема?

Тот мотает головой, затем кивает, встряхивается. Начинает казаться, что он и впрямь не может, но теперь – хотя бы пытается:

– Помнишь, я разъезжал по Америке с рекламой облигаций в компании хорошеньких девушек из кордебалета?

– Да, разумеется.

– Одна из них проявила ко мне интерес. Мы провели ночь вместе. И это закончилось ужасно. Я до рассвета не мог остановиться – хотелось еще и еще. Думал, так увлекся просто потому, что не освоился с новым телом. Попытался повторить через какое-то время с другой. Но результат прежний. 

– Стоп, ты говоришь, что заездил их? Серьезно? – фыркает Баки.

– Не смешно, Бак.

– Еще как. Уморительно просто.

– Это завышенное либидо – проклятье. Воздержание помогает, но стоит сорваться, и для удовлетворения нужно много, очень много, слишком много секса. Легче не начинать.

Баки облизывает губы, чувствуя, как во рту пересыхает:

– Звучит заманчиво. Я попробую.

– Ты не выдержишь. Ни один нормальный человек не выдержит. 

Стив смотрит на него, словно на самоубийцу, добровольца-смертника. Максималист чертов. На фронте приходилось продираться через неимоверные перегрузки тела и психики. Секс – всего лишь секс.

– С каких пор я стал нормальным?

– Бак, это плохая идея, правда. Не хочу причинить тебе боль. Ты едва пришел в себя после плена, куда тебе еще одно испытание на прочность?

– Больше причин нет? – с нажимом спрашивает Баки.

Стив не сразу отвечает, будто пути отходные ищет, отговорки выдумывает. Ему хочется замолчать, перелистнуть, забыть. 

И все же он честно мотает головой. Это – последняя капля. 

Злость вскипает, выжигает изнутри. Желваки перекатываются под кожей. Да неужели Стив не соображает, что отстраненностью своей делал хуже, гораздо хуже, чем ощущалось бы любое увечье? 

Баки сцепляет зубы и медленно отводит руку для удара.

Стив отслеживает жест. Голову чуть опускает покорно. Стив, которого Баки знал всю жизнь, грозился сломаться от малейшего толчка, но всегда безрассудно лез на рожон, если считал себя правым. Стив, которого Баки не знал всю войну, способный с легкостью перебить ему хребет, замирает, отчетливо не собираясь реагировать, уклоняться, контратаковать. Уж чего нет в Стиве – смирения, но именно сейчас он признает свою вину, хочет наказания. 

Кулак врезается сильно, зло. Кожу ошпаривает огнем.

Ярость выплеснута в одно мгновение. По стене расходятся трещины. Содранные костяшки вминаются в штукатурку рядом со скулой Стива. Баки не промахнулся, не смазал движение, конечно, нет. Калечить себе правую руку едва ли логично, но эффект достигнут: дышать становится легче.

Баки убивает запросто, привычно. Но Стива ударить не может. Что бы тот не сделал. Не может.

 

Его срыв прошибает Стива насквозь. Он обхватывает руку Баки за запястье, отводит от стены, к лицу своему подносит. Не целует даже, просто губами прижимается.

– Ты должен был объяснить сразу, Стив. Знаешь, как я успел себя накрутить?

Баки говорит устало, едва ли может упрекать Стива, когда тот касается поврежденных костяшек бережно, несмело, целебно. Подушечка большого пальца выглаживает восьмерки на пульсе, посылает волны тепла, пробирает до костей, все нутро переворачивает.

– Извини. Я не мог сказать. Ты же не понимаешь, отказываешься понимать, во что ввязываешься.

– Все решил за двоих, да? Так не пойдет.

Баки не умеет его соблазнять, не приходилось ни разу. Он может только перед фактом поставить, отнять выбор, сразу утащить на дно. 

Вырвав из хватки раненную кисть, Баки вцепляется Стиву в загривок, на себя дергает, вминается поцелуем в рот, кусая, наказывая, отыгрываясь, когда, на самом деле, отчаянно хочется нежности. Пальцы левой руки возятся с кителем, до кожи добираются, слой за слоем обнажают, сдирая остатки наносного безразличия. Стив отзывается на ласки с полукасания, разгоняется за пол-оборота с нуля до ста. 

Он наконец-то открывается полностью, нараспашку.

– Хочу тебя, Бак. Как же я хочу тебя. Не представляешь просто, как выкручивало, стоило тебе только вскользь прикоснуться, из последних сил держался, но... Не надо. Мы пожалеем.

Баки не слышит, не слушает возражений. На колени сползает, падает, почти расшибая суставы, взбивая в воздух облако пыли. Замирает, лбом к бедру прислоняясь, соскальзывая в безусловное восхищение. Одергивает себя, принимается стягивать штаны, под которыми столь горячо и неравнодушно. Баки выцеловывает живот, дорвавшись, истосковавшись, словно век ждал, а не неделю какую-то. Восторженно снимает мерку, знакомится, узнает, вбирает новое, старое.

– Я соскучился. Ужасно по тебе соскучился, Стив, – горячечно шепчет, не прогоняя через фильтр цензуры. 

Стив стонет глухо, протяжно. На затылок давит, понукая, выпрашивая. И Баки осознает – все. Рациональная часть Стива закопана заживо, контроллеры перегорели, у руля инстинкты, желание гремучее.

Баки лижет, сосет с наслаждением член, непривычно крупный, вкусный – не оторваться. В крови бурлит адреналин, лихой азарт, дурной, бесовской кураж. Баки мало. Он изведен отчуждением. Поднимается с пола, одежду сбрасывает, отступает к кровати, увлекая Стива за собой. 

На спину заваливается и приглашающе раздвигает ноги. 

– Лучше ты меня. Иначе потом не встанешь, – хрипло говорит Стив, взбираясь на постель. Сдается, капитулирует полностью, но все еще пытается увещевать, выторговать условия того, что по его мнению является справедливым, правильным.

Баки знает про его новообретенную регенерацию, принимает разумность доводов – озвученных и упущенных. Но Стив – единственный парень, с которым он когда-либо спал. И теперь он изменился очень. Баки хочется распробовать разницу по-настоящему, как следует. Баки выдержит. Он уверен.

– Пожалуйста? – просит, гнется, тянет тяжелое тело на себя, в бедра втискивая, ноги на пояснице Стива скрещивая, притираясь, удерживая, пресекая попытки отодвинуться. 

Стив явно собирается возразить, но слова протеста глохнут, дохнут на полпути к горлу. Руки инстинктивно подхватывают задницу, ощупывают, сминают.

– Только один раз. Потом поменяемся, – подписывается Стив. Ему нравится иметь Баки, они оба в курсе, но сейчас в его голосе страх, забота, черт знает, что еще, трепетное, горькое, безумное.

 

После первого раза остановиться Стиву не удается. Баки и не ожидает иного.

Это с подготовкой Стив возится мучительно долго, вдумчиво, дотошно растягивая, смазывая. Трахает – сильно, мощно, страстно, жадно. 

Баки хорошо. Идеальней, чем вообще возможно, не бывает так, не было ни разу. Ни со Стивом раньше, ни тем более с кем-то другим. Между лучшими друзьями всегда искрило, но это – другое. Пожар, адово пламя, жар преисподней, накал бесстыжий, подавляющий, жгучий. Баки захлебывается огнем, плывет в нем, тонет, хрипит. 

Все идет наперекосяк, все идет лучше некуда.

Баки накрывает первым, восхитительно, бурно, ярко. Выносливости Стива хватает куда дольше. Внутри обостренно чувствительно после оргазма, толчки ощущаются на грани с болью, но Баки подсаживается на чужой голод, не пытается соскочить, позволяя дотрахивать. Медленно втягивается по новой, ругается щедро, смачно, честно, на грани с тем, чтобы выдать себя, сболтнуть лишнее, личное.

Кончив, Стив заводится заново, не успев отстраниться. Эта скорость восхищает и ужасает. Баки подставляется бездумно, бесстыдно, и его берут, не сомневаясь, упиваясь, напрочь выбивая душу из тела. 

Баки перетряхивает всего. Отпускает. То жесткое, колючее, что сжимало и ныло последние дни, развеивается, выплескивается вместе со спермой.

Не один. Не один, черт возьми. Желанный до умопомрачения. Живой. Они оба. Друг с другом. Все еще. Из-за и вопреки.

Стиву снова удается продержаться дольше. Его стойкость размазывает, почти унижает. Удовольствие больнее раз за разом. Кишки будто наждаком полируют, внутри жжется, печет, горит. Тело гнет, ломает, на части рвет шквалом ощущений. 

Стива много. Стива слишком. Стива чересчур.

Он вколачивается, душит, давит, наизнанку выворачивает. Хаотично, интенсивно, рвано, полно. Длится, замыкается на повторе и крутится под шум крови в ушах и сорванные голоса. Это здорово раз, другой, третий. Это терпимо в четвертый и мучительно в пятый. В шестой организм сбоит, звенит от усталости, подвисает, тормозит, работает на износ, выжимает последние ресурсы, вскрывает второе дыхание. Возможно, девушка продержалась бы дольше. Возможно, нет. Баки переоценил себя, очень сильно. Или недооценил Стива. 

Баки плохо. Баки извращенно хорошо. Его пользуют на пределе, на максимуме, на пике. Все рецепторы сходят с ума от сенсорной перегрузки, похожей на агонию. Баки кончает в который раз, всхлипывает беззвучно, и Стив вдруг выскальзывает из растянутого и влажного. Он откатывается в сторону, сам рукой член сжимает, надрачивая. Смотрит на Баки. Потеряно, шало, возбужденно до помутнения рассудка, голодно, нежно, грубо. Будто мечтает сграбастать в охапку и в подушку лицом ткнуть, чтобы дальше, чтобы еще, чтобы насовсем. 

– Уходи? – шепчет Стив жалобно, словно молит о другом: «Останься».

Последний шанс воспользоваться лазейкой, прервать, остановиться. Но сбежать, бросить сейчас – все равно что предать. Баки не может, конечно, нет. Не когда Стив так в нем нуждается. Ведь именно Баки не поверил, не послушался, спровоцировал, вынудил, нарвался. Не Стиву же за это расплачиваться, разгребать самому, ни в коем случае. 

Они вместе, вдвоем, давно, всегда. Баки с ним, здесь, сколько понадобится, до конца. 

Он целует, лижет, впивается в губы. Остается. Продается с потрохами, отдается задаром. Единственно правильное решение.

– Я с тобой, Стив.

Баки сползает вниз, разжимая чужие пальцы, накрывая член ртом, выгадывая передышку. Губы трескаются, горло ноет. Баки заводится постепенно, пытается дрочить себе в такт. Стив прерывает его, отталкивает, смещается. В коленно-локтевую становится. И Баки принимает приглашение, работает языком, пальцами, раскрывает, готовит. Переворачивает на спину, прежде чем толкнуться членом внутрь. Стив вцепляется в плечи, жмется вплотную и еще ближе, под кожу лезет, намертво привязывает. 

Зря Баки отказался вначале. Момент безвозвратно упущен: Баки растрахан, разморен, размягчен. Мечтает растечься по кровати, уснуть, и пусть уж лучше его имеют до утра в полусне, в полуяви.

Стив улавливает инертность. Снимается с члена. Перехватывает Баки, усаживает, прислоняет к стене. На колени ему взбирается, навинчиваясь обратно, насаживаясь глубже, сильнее.

– Я сам, ладно? Ты еще можешь? – шепчет путанно, жарко, невменяемо. Мышцы бугрятся, напрягаются, перетекают под кожей. Стив чертовски тяжелый, сильный, горячий, твердый. Рукой в стену упирается, сверху обрушивается, на члене скачет. Впускает в себя, используя лишь жестче. 

Баки плывет, Баки плавится, Баки берет и отдается, Баки ни черта не соображает. Оглохший, ослепший, очумелый, беспомощный. Даже если больно – не чувствует, не воспринимает. Стадия полного изнеможения пройдена. Пространство искажается, время движется вспять. 

Не остается ничего реального. Не за что зацепиться. Только Стив. Лихорадочный, алчный, сбрендивший. 

Что эти ученые проклятые сотворили? Что эти суки наделали? Стив не человек, даже не близко. Неисправный, вышедший из-под контроля механизм.

Тело Баки больше не хочет, не может совсем, не отзывается, как Стив его не ласкает. 

Баки отстраняется, укладывается на спину. На время ориентация в пространстве возвращается, а импульсы исправно дергают за нужные ниточки. Губы размыкаются, распахиваются широко, пускают в горло член, позволяя иметь, как вздумается. Баки работает немеющей рукой, и снова ртом надевается, тычется пальцами между ягодиц Стиву, давит, гладит, трахает. Чередует, совмещает, черт его разберет. Голова гудит, кружится. Баки за собственное имя уже поручиться не в состоянии. Даже в том, что бодрствует, не уверен.

Стив переворачивает аморфное тело на живот. Членом между ягодиц скользит, не проникая, довольствуясь хотя бы этим. И никак, никак не может насытиться.

Он выдыхается на несколько часов позже, чем Баки. Останавливается. Стив удовлетворен, сыт, ублажен. Подавлен, приговорен, казнен.

– Мне очень жаль, Бак. Знал же, и все равно… Прости. Если сможешь.

Баки не слышит, спит давно.

 

Он просыпается, когда за окном светает. Не отдохнув, не восстановив и толики сил. Баки выжат досуха. Мышцы ноют как после тяжелых побоев, а на душе легко, воздушно, хмельно. Окончание безумной ночи помнится смутно, но Баки уверен, что справился, сдал тест, выдержал «испытание на прочность». Вернее, на преданность, доверие безоговорочное. И на соответствие – тоже.

– Баки? – напряженно, горько зовет Стив, чутко реагируя на движение сбоку.

– И тебе доброе утро. Забыл спросить: те вертихвостки-танцовщицы хоть в живых остались? 

Губы, стянутые запекшейся корочкой, кровят от попытки улыбнуться. Баки шутит, но Стив не улавливает юмор, бледнеет алебастрово. 

– Я больше никогда не притронусь к тебе. Обещаю, – бормочет глухо, виновато, покаянно.

Баки усилием воли приподнимается на локтях. Он ненавидит извинения после секса, а Стив ужасно перегибает с самобичеванием, вот-вот опять в скорлупу ледяную полезет.

– В задницу себе засунь это обещание, – с чувством советует Баки. – Я в порядке, серьезно.

– Ты на том столе живее выглядел, чем сейчас. Я не могу так с тобой. И по-другому не могу. Понимаешь?

Стив едва смотрит, скашивает глаза, цепляет боковым зрением. Отталкивает, стену возводит. Баки сложно шевелиться, управлять телом чугунным, но он пытается, подползает ближе. Встряхивает Стива за плечи, вцепляется в волосы, тянет, нанизывает на взгляд, простреливает насквозь. Печатает каждое слово, чеканит, рубит, выжигает, клеймит, надеясь вбить в дурную голову:

– Можешь. Как угодно и сколько угодно – можешь. Ты мне нужен. Всегда. Любым.


End file.
